The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automobile vehicles including electric and hybrid vehicles providing at least partial propulsion from battery power create unique conditions that must be considered due to the energy and fluid in the battery cells to absorb structural impact without battery cell damage. The battery trays of known battery powered and hybrid or battery-engine powered vehicles, hereinafter collectively referred to as “battery powered” vehicles, provide features to absorb impact loads from below and from the sides of the battery trays to minimize damage to the battery cells inside, however, the structural designs of such battery trays often require total replacement of the battery tray following minor structural damage, and add significant cost to the battery tray to accommodate impact loading.
Thus, while current battery powered vehicle tray designs achieve their intended purpose, there is a need for a new and improved system and method to absorb battery tray energy loading while reducing design and construction costs.